My own paradise
by ExyRo
Summary: "Tu ne me tueras pas." "Vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable!" "Non, mais tu ne me tueras pas parce que tu as peur." / SebastianxOC / Rating M pour un peu de sexe tout mignon à al fin aw.


Coucou tout le monde! Alors voilà, j'aimerais souhaiter (encore) un JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE A MON BEBOU! Truc tout guimauves et arc-en-ciels mais bon...

Pairing: OCxSebastian (très très OOC bc j'avais eut l'idée là pour mes OC)

* * *

_La jeune fille courait aussi vite que ses maigres jambes le lui permettaient. Elle venait de tuer quelqu'un... A cette seule pensée, ses yeux s'embuèrent et sa poitrine se souleva difficilement. Elle essaya d'oublier la douleur et ravala ses larmes. Elle courut jusqu'à la nuit tombée, où elle s'arrêta près d'un oasis. Elle regarda ses mains, encore couvertes de sang. Des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues pour tomber sur ses mains ensanglantées. _

_« Je sais ce que tu as fait, murmura une voix grave. »_

_La jeune fille sursauta et recula brusquement. Devant elle se tenait un grand homme de son âge. Elle sanglota et sortit son couteau de sa poche. Les mains tremblantes, elle tendit le couteau vers la mystérieux individu._

_« Laissez-moi ! »_

_Mais l'homme se contenta de s'asseoir et de fixer droit devant lui, comme si il attendait quelqu'un. La jeune femme pointait toujours son couteau sur l'individu._

_« Tu ne me tueras pas._

_-Vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable !_

_-Non, mais tu ne me tueras pas parce que tu as peur. »_

_La colère monta rapidement en la jeune fille et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour retenir le coup de couteau qui allait arriver dans la poitrine de l'homme. De quel droit lui parlait-il comme ça ? _

_« Vous avez dit que vous saviez ce que j'avais fait, alors pourquoi vous n'avez pas peur ?_

_-Parce que je sens au plus profond de moi que tu n'es qu'une âme en détresse. Du moins c'est comme cela que te perçois mon cœur._

_-Arrêtez votre charabia et expliquez vous !_

_-Je suis un voyant. »_

_La jeune fille se stoppa net et fixa l'homme en face de lui. Lui, un voyant ? Avec ses fringues de mendiant et sa canne ? Difficile à croire. Mais pour une quelconque raison, elle le cru et rabaissa son couteau. _

_« Vous n'avez pas d'un voyant._

_-Mais j'en suis un._

_-Je croyais que les voyants étaient des gens habiller avec des tenues affriolantes et avec une boule de cristal._

_-Ce sont des charlatans._

_-Alors vous, vous êtes quoi ? »_

_L'homme marqua une pause et reprit après quelques instants de silence :_

_« Je peux lire dans l'esprit des gens »_

_Le jeune femme se crispa et fit une grimace suggestive._

_« En fait, c'est plus pour compensé le fait que je n'ai plus la vue._

_-Vous voulez dire que vous êtes aveugle ?_

_-Oui. »_

_La jeune femme resta silencieuse. Elle fixa l'homme quelques secondes puis détourna le regard et se leva. Le désert était toujours bercé par les étoiles. Elle commença à partir, laissant l'homme seul. _

_« Je ne te dénoncerai pas, annonça calmement l'homme, sans détourner le regard du point imaginaire qu'il fixait depuis tout à l'heure. »_

_La fille se retourna vers l'homme et sourit tristement en murmurant un faible « merci » qui se perdit dans la nuit._

(✿◠‿◠) _Trois ans plus tard _(◠‿◠✿)

_Une jeune femme marchait silencieusement dans la marché, une vieille cape sur la dos. Trois ans s'était écoulée depuis qu'elle avait tué. Elle avait fuit la ville pour celle d'à côté et effacé son passé pour mieux écrire son futur. Elle avait prit le nom d'Emma et résidait maintenant dans une petite maison à l'angle de l'avenue principale. _

_Aujourd'hui, le marché était arrivé au village et toute la ville se regroupait dans la place centrale à l'occasion. Elle avait toujours aimé le marché, toute cette ambiance conviviale, ce brouhaha incessant, ça lui rappelait qu'elle été en vie. Elle continua à avancer à travers la marché en chantonnant une berceuse que sa voisine chantonnait aux orphelins, avant de rendre l'âme il y a deux mois maintenant. Sa chanson fut brusquement interrompu par des cris d'homme. Elle s'arrêta et détourna le regard vers la source du bruit. _

_« C'est toi qui nous as volé, vermine !_

_-Ouais, les gars dans _ton_ genre on les connaît nous ! »_

_La fille devina à leur ton qu'il avait encore dégoté un voyant à lyncher. Elle repris son chemin lorsque la victime se défendit d'un voix calme et posée :_

_« Ces affirmations sont sans fondement, je vous demanderez de réfléchir à deux fois avant d'accuser quelqu'un. »_

_La jeune fille se stoppa et se retourna. Cette voix... Cela faisait bien trois ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu... Sans qu'elle ne puisse réfléchir, elle lâcha son panier et s'élança vers le groupe d'hommes. Elle asséna agilement des coups aux hommes qui tombèrent rapidement au sol. Elle s'apprêtait à aider l'homme au sol lorsque celui-ci pointa son doigt au dessus de l'épaule de la jeune femme et murmura :_

_« Attention »_

_La fille se retourna brusquement et évita de justesse un coup de canif. Les autres hommes à terre regardèrent leur compagnon brasser de l'air avec son couteau. La jeune femme esquivait toutes ses attaques rapidement et lui assénait des coups de pieds régulièrement. L'homme s'écrasa lamentablement sur le sol, le nez et la lèvre en sang. La fille le toisa un instant puis se radoucit et tendit ses deux mains vers l'homme au sol. Il les prit docilement et la jeune femme l'aida à se relever. _

_La jeune fille invita l'homme chez elle et elle lui servit une tasse de thé._

_« Es-tu contente de me revoir ? »_

_La jeune femme rougit et répondit du tac-au-tac :_

_« Non, c'est juste que j'ai une dette envers vous ! »_

_L'homme rit et but une gorgée de thé. Puis son visage redevint sérieux et il reposa sa tasse._

_« Quel est ton nom ?_

_-Emma._

_-Ton vrai nom._

_-Olivia.* »_

(✿◠‿◠) _Quatre_ _ans plus tard _(◠‿◠✿)

La jeune femme s'élançait bravement vers ses adversaires, un sabre en main. Elle poussa un cri et trancha rapidement le corps des intrus. En sueur, la jeune femme regarda les corps ensanglantés au sol. Des applaudissements retentirent dans la grande cour et la fille se retourna lentement vers la source du bruit. Un grand homme aux cheveux de jais se tenaient sur les escaliers et regardait la femme qui se tenait au milieu des cadavres. La jeune femme sourit à l'homme et s'avança vers lui d'un pas léger.

« Bien joué, Olivia. »

L'homme passa un bras autour du de la jeune fille et passe sa main dans les cheveux bruns de lcelle-ci. L'homme approcha son visage du coup de la femme et celle-ci pencha sa tête sur la côté pour s'abandonner à son amant. L'homme déposa de petits baisers sur la peau laiteuse de la dénommée Olivia. La femme gémit doucement et l'homme sourit contre la peau de celle-ci. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. L'homme se redressa et embrassa passionnément la femme en face de lui. Le baiser fut de plus en plus violant et fougueux et les deux entrèrent dans le palais de l'homme. Ils allèrent tous deux dans la chambre de ce dernier et il déposa doucement son amour sur le sommier. La jeune fille enleva sa robe déchirée et la fit voler à travers la pièce. Elle resta en sous-vêtements et déshabilla prestement l'homme en face d'elle. Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux en sous-vêtements et l'homme s'assit à côté de la jeune femme sur le lit. Celle-ci grimpa sur les cuisses de son amants et reprit leur baiser. Elle enlaça les grandes mains de son amant avec les siennes et les déposèrent sur sa poitrine en rougissant.

« Tu es magnifique, haleta le jeune homme entre deux baisers.

-Tu ne peux pas me voir.

-Mais je sais que tu es magnifique. »

La fille sourit tendrement et conduisit les mains de son amant toujours plus bas. Le jeune homme caressait chaque parcelle de son corps et se délectait de cette sensation. Quant à la jeune fille, elle gémissait à chacune de ses caresses. Le jeune homme déplaça ses mains sur la postérieur de la fille, ce qui lui arracha un hoquet de surprise. Il retira aussitôt ses mains, mais la femme les lui reprit et susurra doucement :

« Non, fais le.

-Tu es sûre ?

-J'en ai envie. »

L'homme replaça alors timidement ses mains sur les fesses de al jeune fille et les malaxa. Le jeune femme rougit et haleta sous le plaisir. Elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge et se pencha sur l'homme qui bascula en arrière. La femme se pencha sur la visage de son amant et déposa un petit baiser avant de descendre sur son torse et de déposer une rangée de baisers sur toute la longueur de son torse. L'homme grogna de plaisir et caressa doucement les cheveux de la fille. La femme continua sa délicieuse torture et arriva au dernier bout de tissu. L'homme rougit en sentant les mains baladeuses de la femme. La fille sourit tendrement et enlaça leurs doigts ensemble. Elle retira le boxer de son partenaire et caressa lentement son sexe. L'homme rougit de plus belle et cacha ses yeux incolores avec son bras. La fille sourit doucement et accéléra ses mouvements.

« Je...Olivia...S-stop je vais...gnnh ! »

L'homme se répandit dans la main de son amante et se cacha le visage honteusement. La femme approcha sa main de sa bouche et lécha la substance blanche.

« T'as bon goût, tu sais ? »

L'homme se figea et rougit. La fille rit de bon cœur et s'allongea à côté du noir.

« T'as envie de continuer ? Plaisanta-t-elle.

-Tu m'dégoûtes, répondit doucement l'homme. »

Le femme rit une fois de plus et se colla au corps de l'homme et posa sa tête sur son torse. Ils restèrent comme cela quelques instants à ne rien faire avant de s'endormir dans les bras de l'autre.

* * *

*J'ai remplacé Yukkie par Olivia, parce que Yukkie c'est moche désolé bby. :'(

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça t'as plû mon beybey! Eh t'as vu ce que tu m'as fais? Je suis in love avec un couple homxfem s'il te plaît.

_"Trop de guimauve, tue la guimauve"_ - Lizzie aka exyro.


End file.
